Recuerdos de momentos criticos
by EGBC
Summary: Un momento importante para Ranma y Akane. Pero Akane le esta gritando que todo fue su culpa ¿Qué piensa Ranma?


Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y tanto como me gustaría pertenecerme a mí mismo, pues no es así le pertenezco a Rumiko Takahashi y a algunas compañías que no he tenido noticias desde hace tiempo, y por experiencia propia puedo decir que en estos momentos están buscándome para exigir venganza por arruinar sus acciones a algo por esas líneas...  
  
RECUERDOS DE MOMENTOS CRÍTICOS Por: EGBC  
  
Ouch, esto duele. Y como si no fuera poco solo escúchenla.  
  
- "¡¡TE ODIO ME ESCUCHASTES TE ODIO!!" -  
  
Muchos dirían que yo ya me debí haber acostumbrado a sus gritos, insultos y golpes. Pero yo no lo he hecho y creo que nunca lo haré.  
  
En este momento aunque parezca raro sus gritos e insultos no me afectan, ya me habían advertido que algo así ocurriría además la conozco bastante bien como para saber que cuando se enoja... bien que puedo decir.  
  
Claro, el dolor físico es otra cosa. Creo que ni en un momento como este, con advertencia o no, nunca podría decir que no me afecta.  
  
Tengo que admitir que con los años ella se ha vuelto más fuerte, naturalmente eso es en parte porque yo fui su sensei y después de todo no hubiera esperado menos de la primera discípula del mejor artista marcial del planeta ¿no?.  
  
- "¡¡ARRRGGG... CUANTO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA ME LAS PAGARAS SAOTOME!!"-  
  
Uh-oh, ella uso mi apellido, ella nunca lo hace a menos que este verdaderamente enojada. En este momento es cuando desvío mi mirada de su cara a la puerta ponderando si debo salir corriendo. Pero RANMA SAOTOME nunca huye. Aunque Akane es la única que puede hacerme dudar como en estos momentos.  
  
Oh... si, se estarán preguntando porque no estoy dando mi usual discurso sobre la 'nada linda', 'marimacho', 'poco atractiva' y la larga lista de defectos que usualmente son cortados por un mazo en mi cabeza. Bien eso es porque después de unos meses des-desde ese-ese Safron, nunca puedo pensar lo que casi ocurrió aquella vez sin estremecerme, le dije como me sentía, si lo se, al fin después de casi dos años. Fue en un momento de entre revelación y planificación y no se que más, simplemente se los dije todo. Es por eso que desde ese momento ya no puedo insultarla, no es que no pueda decirle esas palabras después de todo yo se las digo casi todo los días de una afectuosa manera.  
  
Y ahora se estarán preguntando como ella reaccionó a todo esto, ustedes saben después de mi confección y mi nuevo trato hacia ella, la verdad yo ni siquiera le deje formular palabra alguna después que le dije que la amo pues inmediatamente exigí sus labios, recuerdo volver a nacer cuando ella rodio con sus brazos mi cuello, también recuerdo haber gritado de felicidad en mi mente de cómo ya no habrá más peleas e insultos...  
  
- "¡¡ME ESTAS PRESTANDO ATENCIÓN BAKA HENTAI!!" -  
  
Ese grito me hace abrir los ojos y salir del recuerdo de aquel beso, ese grito también les responderá sobre el asunto de los insultos. Ahora remontando al recuerdo del beso, esta vez procurando no cerrar los ojos, tengo que admitir que ese es un recuerdo que siempre estará grabado en mi mente como el cierto accidente en el baño... Mnnnh... ¡Maldición! Casi cierro de nuevo mis ojos. Es mejor regresar al punto y dejar los pensamientos pervertidos a un lado. Bien sigamos, después de que sus brazos rodearon mi cuello yo puse los míos alrededor de su cintura y ambos acercamos nuestros cuerpos más, el poco pensamiento coherente que tenia en ese momento me dio una idea, así que introduje mi lengua a su boca, fue cuando ella gimió y dio un brinco separándose de mi, su mano izquierda se puso sobre mi pecho empujándome fuertemente la pared y su mano derecha quedo suspendida en el aire mientras tomaba algunas respiraciones tranquilizantes, recuerdo ver su cara que era roja no sabia si por el rubor o porque se enfureció por haberme atrevido a besarla, claro cuando sentí el golpe de mi espalda contra la pared y vi su mano en el aire deduje que su rubor era de enojo, yo cerré mis ojos esperando la inevitable cachetada, para variar, mi deducción fue totalment....  
  
¡AAARRGG! Eso duele como el infierno. ¡Tenía que apretar tan fuerte!, creo que necesito pasar por la clínica del Tofu-san. Son en estos momentos en que me arrepiento de haberle enseñado todos esos ejercicios de fortalecimiento. Mírenla tiene los ojos cerrados gruñendo me pregunto si es por el esfuerzo para no insultarme o porque...  
  
- "¡¡QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AHÍ PARADO COMO IDIOTA, HAS ALGO BAKA!!" -  
  
... O porque esta pensando una nueva forma de gritarme. Me pregunto que se supone que quiere que haga.  
  
¿En qué estaba?... Podrían creerme que no me acuerdo, hey todos ustedes saben que yo no tengo muy buena memoria, y no ayuda toda la conmoción que esta sucediendo en este pequeño cuarto.  
  
Creo que ya es hora de que diga algo ¿no creen? No puedo estar aquí parado sin hacer nada intentando recordar lo que estaba pensando.  
  
- "Akane-chan, todo va estar mejor simplement...." - utilice mi mejor voz tranquilizante pero por su mirada furiosa que me esta dando se que no funcionó para nada.  
  
- "¡¡¿TODO VA ESTAR MEJOR?, ¿TODO VA ESTAR MEJOR?, PUES EN DONDE TIENES TUS OJOS BAKA. ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR, SABES DESDE CUANTO HE ESPERADO QUE DIGAS ALGO Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE ES DECIR: 'TODO VA ESTAR MEJOR'. AAAHHHH... ESCÚCHAME BIEN RANMA SAOTOME MÁS TE VALE QUE DIGAS ALGO BUENO A LO SENTIRAS COMO NUNCA HAS SENTIDO ALGO EN TU VIDA, ASÍ QUE SIGUE SIMPLEMENTE ¿QUÉ?, SIMPLEMENTE ¿QUÉ?!!" -  
  
Son en estos momentos en que en verdad el gran Ranma Saotome puede confesar que esta asustado a muerte. Creo que esta es la tercera vez en mi vida que mi mente corre tan rápido, de repente puedo ver cientos de variaciones para mis técnicas, otras técnicas virtualmente imposibles que mi mente las ha hecho posibles y hasta fáciles de hacer, también recuerdo que el beso después de mi confesión era lo que estaba rememorando hace unos minutos y ¡Oh! ¡SÍ! Ya sé.  
  
- "sim-simplemente recuerda que te amo" - rayos no salió tan convincente con tartamudeo y apenas audible, pero hey ella pestañeo un par de veces y su mirada se ablanda y comienza a mostrar esa sonrisa que hace mis rodillas jalea, JA, JA, JA SAOTOME ERES UN GENIO. SOY RANMA SAOtome el... ¡OH NO! estuve tan cerca.  
  
-"¡¡BUEN INTENTO SAOTOME, PERO ESTA VEZ NO TE VA HA SERVIR Y SI ESTAS PENSANDO EN UN 'YO LO SIENTO' PUES PIÉNSALO MEJOR. PORQUE ESCÚCHAME BIEN, ESTA ES TODA TU CULPA, Y NO INTENTES DECIR QUE ESTOY SALTANDO A CONCLUCIONES APRESURADAS, POQUE TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE NO ES ASI. DE HOY EN ADELANTE NUNCA EN TU VIDA ME VAS HA NOLVER A TOCAR...!!"-  
  
-"¡¡¡AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"-  
  
Ese fue un grito combinado, aun con el semejante grito puedo decir que escuche los huesos de mi mano romperse en varios fragmentos. Ahora creo que esto ha terminado cuando Akane se recuesta en la camilla respirando irregularmente, y la presión en nuestras manos entrelazadas es más suave, eso o mi mano ha dejado de percibir sensación alguna.  
  
- "¡Wuuaaahhhhhhh!" -  
  
Oh Kami, Oh Kami, debe ser un sueño lo que acabo de escuchar. Akane y yo volteamos a ver al doctor con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.  
  
- "Señor Saotome Señora Saotome... felicidades, es un varón"-  
  
Lo único que puedo pensar es: '¿soy padre?'.  
  
Mi esposa recoge a nuestro hijo con su mano libre, ¿no dije que Akane era mi esposa? Oupss perdónenme estaba bastante nervioso con esto de ser padre que se me olvido Hehe.  
  
-"Tiene tus ojos"- la madre de mi hijo me dice con una amorosa mirada, iba a decir algo pero además de esa mirada también me da un apretón manso en la mano, claro ella de repente se olvida todos sus gritos y que rompió mi mano para volver a ser la amorosa esposa con la que he vivido todos estos años... TIPICO.  
  
Intentando enmascarar el dolor le doy un tierno beso en los labios, y es cuando recuerdo nuestro primer beso yo creía que me iba a cachetear, si que me había equivocado, recuerdo abrir mis ojos al sentir un manso toque de su palma en mi mejilla y ver sus ojos enfocados en los míos, y me dijo con la voz más hermosa que yo había escuchado hasta entonces 'Yo también te amo' para luego agarrarme por el cuello de la camisa y besarnos más profundamente que antes, si eso fuese posible.  
  
Regresando al presente tengo que decir que ella casi me asustó, después de todo nada asusta al gran Ranma Saotome, pero fue suficiente para hacer que mi cerebro trabajara tanto como solo lo hizo cuando le dije que la amaba y cuando le propuse matrimonio.  
  
Ahora estoy viendo a mi hijo, y si, tiene mis ojos, definitivamente será bien parecido cuando crezca. Mnnhh... cuando crezca, talvez podríamos hacer viajes de entrenamientos, eso si con Akane, yo no quiero hacer la misma cosa estúpida que mi padre hizo, además ella ya me ha hecho entender que también es una artista marcial de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, pero eso es otra historia.  
  
Si, ahora serán viajes de entrenamiento para tres, Akane y yo ya tenemos un nuevo integrante, que será el nuevo heredero del Dojo Tendo-Saotome.  
  
- "¿Que te parece salir a un viaje de entrenamiento cuando crezcas uh?"- le dijo a mi hijo que ahora esta jugando con un dedo de mi mano sana. Es entonces que noto una aura roja emanando de mi esposa, doy la vuelta para enfrentarla y noto su ceja moviéndose bruscamente. ¿Creo que estas son las pistas de que no entendió que hablaba de viajes de entrenamientos familiares no creen?  
  
- "¡¡¡RAANNMAAAAA!!!" -  
  
Fin  
  
Notas: Mi primer one-shot y en un solo día (ni que fuera tan largo como para emocionarme). La idea la tenía desde hace tiempo cuando leí por primera vez el one-shot llamado 'Una historia más... Akane' por Danae (para mi el mejor one-shot que he leído alguna vez), recuerdo que cuando termine los primeros párrafos me quede unos minutos pensando y analizando la forma en que lo escribió y tomando su serie 'Tras la Tormenta' como referencia (hasta donde la tenía escrita en ese momento) y deduje el final. Pero aunque pude deducir el final, cada acción y acontecimiento fueron nuevos e inesperados para mi, en otras palabras mientras seguía leyendo me aumentaba la duda ha cerca si estaba en la correcto, y auque puede respirar por la mitad del fic solo unos renglones después bastaron parta desinflarme y seguir dudando. Ya lo he leído un par de docenas de veces (bien, tal vez este exagerando sobre la docenas de veces, pero hey... ¿quién esta contando?) y aun me quedo pasmado (¡Viva! ¡La Reina del Drama-Romence!).  
  
Cuando termine de leerlo el foco se prendió (raro, yo pensé que estaba quemado pues hace tiempo que no se encendía), y aquí tienen mi pequeño esfuerzo de un one-shot.  
  
El reloj del PC indica que son las 05h11, la ultima vez que lo vi indicaba 02h30, creo que dormiré un par de horas para luego revisarlo, y publicarlo hoy mismo. Así cualquier duda o comentario escríbanme a egbc10@hotmail.com o egbc10@yahoo.com.ar, y si quieren que escriba una versión en la perspectiva de Akane avísenme, pero que sea mañana pues hoy dormiré de largo.  
  
Adiós y Gracias 


End file.
